This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the Imaging Core is to instruct and assist individual projects with technical and morphological expertise in a variety of conventional and special imaging methodologies. This is currently projected to include four technical components: 1) Microscopy, 2) Digital Data Analysis, 3) Altered gene expression (viral tagging, fluorescing fusion proteins, 4) Phenotyping of transgenic or experimentally disturbed mice.